Fix You
by sweetashby
Summary: Based on the promo for 2x12 what happens when Casey's refuses to admit something is wrong. Will Dawson be able to help help him? or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers if you have not yet seen "Shoved In My Face" also a spoiler for Chicago PD in 3…2…1…Not sure if any of you may have caught Chicago PD but OMG! It was amazing! Anybody else notice both Chicago PD and Chicago Fire had premiere episodes where a main person in the character's lives was killed on the job? I LOVE that voight seems like such a good in this too! Plus the bonus of seeing our lovely Chicago Fire characters on the show was awesome! As far as the new episode of Chicago fire… I have to say they threw a curve ball I NEVER would have expected the problems to come up after Casey's recovery. I'm not a fan of him acting like nothing's wrong and I KNOW it's going to cause Dawsey problems..so this is based on the promo for next week. Also Mills on squad, Clark innocent and Casey asking Dawson to move in! So awesome! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

Gabby stood at the counter in her boyfriend's home- millions of thoughts were running through her head, she turned to look over at the duffle bag she'd packed which now lay in the hallway near the door. It was just her luck that just when things were finally working out for her and Matt, something like this would occur. She should have known better then to get her hopes up. Because now she stood in his kitchen, on the day they had set to go hunting for a place they would make their own memories—a place they would make their home, and she was trying to find the right words to say to make this less painful.

Memories of the night before replayed in her head, her and Matt had gone out to celebrate their three month anniversary when Jay had just so happened to walk into the same restaurant. He smiled and gave a quick to the pair who were seated a few tables away. He hadn't meant anything by it but Matt took it as disrespectful; causing a scene with his screaming match before finally punching Jay and pushing him over a nearby table. Gabby grabbed onto Matt's shoulder all begging for him to stop, to end the situation. In the mist of shaking her off his shoulder he threw his arm back knocking Gabby into the nearby security guard who was just approaching to end the fight. He apologized over and over again, but she reassured it him was fine.

She lied. She hadn't slept that night, it was nearly four in the morning when she'd realized she wouldn't be able to get any sleep so she had gotten out of bed, grabbing a bag and emptying the contents of the dresser drawers he had cleared for her, into each bag. She stared at the empty wooden compartments, remembering how her heart had smiled when he'd show them to her.

"That way you won't have to live out of a bag… You'll probably be here anyway until we find a place of our own right?"

Tears filled her eyes at the memory; the way he'd looked so nervous showing her the empty drawers. But she knew she couldn't allow the memories takeover what was going on now. He hadn't been awake yet but she was sure when he finally did get up, it wouldn't be long before he noticed her lotion, and toothbrush had been packed. God why did this have to be so painful; she was broken from her thoughts when she felt two strong arms reach around her waist.

"Hey baby, what's with the bag by the door? Are you picking up an extra shift at the firehouse or something?"

"No."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Last night…whatever that was- it wasn't you Matt. I have never seen you act like that in my life."

"Gabby I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just…"

"I think we both know what happened." He could hear her voice break, filled with tears. Gently he turned her around in his arms and he felt his heart shatter when she had backed out of his embrace, instead wrapping her own arms around her.

"Baby what…"

"I didn't tell my landlord I was leaving yet…I think for a while I'm going to stay at my place."

"Gabby…"

"Matt we both know this isn't you…and I don't want to leave you when you need help the most, but…if you won't admit something's wrong then I can't help you."

"Gabby I'm okay, I swear to…"

"I didn't sign up for this…I'm sorry. I can't watch you crumble- I won't watch you hurt yourself by not admitting you need help. I can't act like everything is okay."

She could see his eyes fill with water, before a lonely tear managed to escape; making its way down his cheek, to the floor. "Baby… You don't have to leave, I…I'm okay…" She had to leave, she knew she had to leave now or she wouldn't be able to any longer. She stood on her tippy toes before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Matthew Casey and I will love you forever—I will be here whenever you need me…but until then I can't pretend like everything is fine."

Gabby began to walk toward the front door, grabbing her keys off the key rack and leaning down to grab her duffle bag.

"Gabby…"

Against her better judgment she turned around, he stood in the hall tears falling down his face, his eyes red with sadness. He ran to her before throwing his arms around her, trying to hold onto her…she gave in allowing her hands to wrap around his neck before releasing the sobs she'd been holding in.

"Please don't leave me, please…baby please, god please don't leave me. I love you, I …"

"Matt…"

"No no no please…baby please…I'm so sorry, please…" Gabby pulled away knowing if she allowed him to say anything else she wouldn't be able to leave him. She quickly turned around running out the door and to her car. Matt sat in disbelief watching as she drove away. He stood up running his hand through his hair before leaning against the wall and sliding down, putting his head into his hands and sobbing.

By the time Gabby made it back to her apartment she felt as though she was going to hyperventilate. She knew she needed to calm herself down before it got too out of control. Taking a few deep breaths she picked up her phone and dialed Shay's number.

"You mean to tell me you're sharing a bed with Casey and you still have time for me?"

"Hey…"

"Gabby? Are you…crying? What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure I'm actually in Matt's neighborhood now so I won't be too long."

"My house."

"Gabby?"

"I'll see you soon…"

"Okay, I love you girl."

"Love you too, Shay."

She was gone; every little bit of her was gone. The only proof she'd ever been here was the smell of her perfume on his pillow. She was only gone a little over an hour but it felt like weeks. How was he supposed to go on every day without her? Now that he knew what it felt like to hold her, to kiss those perfect lips; now that he knew what it was like to freely admit their feelings to one another…he couldn't just forget all of that… he couldn't forget that he loved her. Matt grabbed his third beer in under an hour from the fridge walking over to his couch and sitting down. God he missed her so much already…how…how could he do this without her…how could he live without her? He couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes when Gabby heard a knock at her door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up to let Shay in. Upon seeing Gabby's tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes; she immediately wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shh it's okay honey; what happened?"

"I couldn't stay there Shay…I can't watch him fall to pieces."

"Let's go sit down so you can explain this to me from the beginning."

Walking back into her living room, Shay took notice of the bag that sat at the bottom of the staircase and only just realized how serious this all was. She took a seat next to Gabby on the couch before putting her hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tell me what happened…"

"Matt…I…he has some sort of after affects from the accident…but he won't admit to it. I honestly think he believes he's okay…maybe he's in denial…but he's not himself, and every time I ask him if he's okay he says he's fine…So I'm basically left to watch him self-destruct."

"What do you mean he's not himself?"

"I've just noticed little things here and there, I thought maybe he was just trying to adjust going back to the firehouse after everything that happened; I believed him when he said he was fine…but yesterday night when we were out at dinner, Jay walked in…I don't know Matt just went off and caused a huge scene. He got physical with Jay, punching him…and he knocked me back…it was an accident I know that and I wasn't hurt…but, I got scared…Shay I've never seen him like that before…it was like he didn't even realize it was me trying to pull him off…"

"Come here…" Shay pulled Gabby into a hug. "Please don't hate me when I say this…I know I sound like a huge hypocrite too, but when Kelly was dealing with his injury…I was in your boat…I know how you feel, but I'm so thankful he went to you for help…because I think if I had walked away when he needed me most…it would only have hurt him more."

"I'm so afraid of losing him…I couldn't take it if I lost him."

"You need to talk to him…be there for him, and support him but don't leave him. He needs you now more than ever. Look at all the things you two have survived together…Voight, Hallie passing away, Heather be locked up, Antonio being shot, You guys can survive this too. I promise, just believe in him."

Gabby crossed her legs on the couch, putting her face in her hands…

"I screwed up…What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"He will, he loves you…but you need to go see him."

"Thank you Shay, you're a good friend…" Gabby stood up hugging Shay close to her.

"So are you Gab, I don't know what I'd do without you."

It took all of twenty minutes for Gabby to throw her bag back into her car and drive back to Matt's. Knocking was another thing. She'd all but left him when he needed her the most and she couldn't expect him to just welcome her back with open arms…she couldn't blame him if she knocked and he slammed the door in her face. One way or another she was about to find out…She got out of the car, debating whether or not to grab her bag; deciding it was best to not assume she'd be staying… she left the bag behind and began to walk up the concrete path, and then up the three steps leading to his door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she knocked.

Before she had time to process what was going on, the door was opened and she was in Matt's arms. He clung to her like his life depended on it, wrapping her arms around his neck; she began sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Matt; I shouldn't have left you…I'm so sorry…I love you so much."

"Maybe it took you leaving for me to realize I'm not willing to lose you…I need you in my life Gabby…you're right, I haven't been honest with you and that's not fair. I promise I'm going to see somebody, I already made an appointment with the doctor; I don't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me Matt, I love you too much. Shay helped me see how selfish I was being…I love you and I shouldn't have left when you needed me the most. I just…I don't want to lose you…I was so afraid that night in the hospital that I would lose you and I thank God every day you pulled through it…but I don't want to lose you because you're afraid to be honest with me."

"I didn't want to admit it…I think I was trying to convince myself just as much as I was trying to convince everyone else that I was okay. I'm not though…I'm not okay. I am terrified I will never be the same person again."

"Look at me Matt, I love you…We're going to get through this."

"We're?"

Gabby brought her lips down hard on Matt's, letting him know how sorry she really was.

"We're."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, Matt."

Later that night Matt lay in bed; before Gabby joined him she grabbed out her phone sending a quick text to Shay; letting her know they had spoken, and that Matt had made an appointment with the doctor. She thanked her for being there again, and then quickly crawled into bed next to Matt.

He was laying flat on his back, Gabby's head rested on his chest her arm wrapped around his torso and her hand tracing random patterns on his chest; his hand softly stroking her hair.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Matt sighed, before speaking.

"I've just been thinking about how many times I blacked out…I just…I didn't even realize I was hitting anyone until someone would snap me out of it."

"It happened more than just last night?"

"My first shift back…the hostage situation…I started hitting him to get the gun out of his hand but then…before I knew it I was swinging at Mouch…I … God.."

Gabby could hear his voice crack with emotion and she had to swallow the lump in her throat that was forming; she needed to be strong for him now. She looked up to find tears running down his face.

"Baby…"

"What if I end up like my mother?"

"Matt that will not happen?"

"She told me once I didn't have the violent nature it took for her to kill my dad…that's not true anymore."

"Matt listen to me, you are not your mom. You are not violent…You had a major head injury and because of it you're have bad after effects… but I promise you we're going to figure out what's wrong and you will feel like you again."

"Please don't leave me anymore…I couldn't take it if I didn't have you."

"I'm so sorry I left Matt…I was being selfish…"

"I get why you did it…"

She looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes before kissing him.

"I love you baby, get some sleep."

"Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight Matt."

**So sorry for the short update; I had planned to write more but unfortunately babysitting duty calls and I wanted to post this update this morning…Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
